Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern-forming method, and a composition.
Discussion of the Background
Miniaturization of various types of electronic device structures such as semiconductor devices and liquid crystal devices has been accompanied by demands for microfabrication of patterns in lithography processes. To meet such demands, a method in which a resist film formed using a resist material containing a polymer that changes in solubility in a developer solution due to an action of an acid, and a radiation-sensitive acid generator is exposed and developed to form a pattern, as well as a method in which further microfabrication is intended based on the formed pattern has been studied.
In connection with such a method, a technique has been known in which a formed pattern (prepattern) is subjected to a reaction with a crosslinking layer-forming material such that crosslinking of the resin constituting the pattern with the crosslinking layer-forming material is permitted to form an insoluble crosslinking layer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-310314). However, since this technique is accompanied by a crosslinking reaction, a disadvantage such as occurrence of defects, and the like may be raised. To the contrary, in connection with a method in which any reaction is not involved, a technique in which a prepattern is brought into contact with a water soluble resin composition containing: a water soluble vinyl resin; a compound having at least two amino groups in the molecule thereof; and a solvent so as to form an insolubilized layer through intermixing with the prepattern (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-275995), as well as a technique in which a coating material containing a resin and a solvent is applied on a pattern to form a coating film, and thereafter the pattern is heated so as to narrow the pattern widths (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-145290) has been studied.